


Tous les chemins environnants

by malurette



Category: Folk Songs, La bicyclette - Yves Montand, french songs - Fandom
Genre: Bicycles, Dark Twist, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, i have no idea where i'm supposed to put a fic about a song, i need a fandom wrangler please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le narrateur ne demandait pourtant pas grand' chose.(Mais aucun d'eux, lui ni les autres, ne l'obtint jamais.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il ne demande pourtant pas grand’ chose  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** La bicyclette  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les garçons et Paulette  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** interprétée par Yves Montand, techniquement les paroles sont de Pierre Barouh ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Rien de cela, le maudit romain soutient son regard, lèvres serrées dans une furie silencieuse, sans détacher ses yeux un seul instant. »  
>  d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un seul instant, juste une minute. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Ils sont si occupés, tous autant qu’ils sont. La nature regorge de tant de merveilles.

À un moment ou l’autre, l’attention de chacun sera fixée sur quelque chose de différent, il y aura juste assez de distance entre les membres du groupe éclaté, ou au moins tous les regards seront détournés et dans ce monde merveilleux il ne restera plus que… la plus pure merveille : Paulette, et moi. Rien d’autre. Personne d’autre.

Demain. Si demain j’arrive à la dépasser, elle me regardera. Si j’arrive à dépasser les copains…


	2. Une impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur enfance est morte et enterrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un chemin mort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** La bicyclette  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** deux des garçons, Paulette  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** interprétée par Yves Montand, les paroles sont de Pierre Barouh ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les autres ne le comprenaient pas. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : des années après la chanson  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On prenait par là autrefois pour rejoindre la rivière, se souvient Firmin en passant devant un arbre tordu.  
\- Tu as bonne mémoire, remarque Fernand. Depuis le temps, je ne vois même plus où se situait le chemin. Ça a repoussé si vite…

La nature reprend ses droits quand on cesse de la contrarier. Deux étés suffisent à ce que les broussailles se referment sur un sentier que plus personne ne bat. De même pour la mémoire des hommes : peu se souviennent encore, beaucoup oublient très vite.

Ce jour d’orage où Paulette est partie seule en promenade, et a glissé…


End file.
